User blog:Lyndongwapo/Franc, the Sniper Assassin
"Franc" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. My sniper custom champion. Franc is an assassin secretly involved in underground alliance of assassins which these groups are only exclusive to the best assassins. These assassins has no sided faction, they only work as long as money is involved. New Ability Kit= Abilities Franc weapon can release one shot at a time, where after shot it takes time to reload. It will take 1.5 seconds Reload when standing still and 3.5 seconds of Reloading while moving. |description2= While Moving and Reloading, he will have }} and ignore unit collision. }} }} Franc uses his pistol gun to fire at short range. While using pistol, he gain a decent }} and }}. |description2= Franc can only have 24 rounds of pistol shot. It can only be Refilled when visiting near Shop. This will instantly Reset his Auto-attack countdown timer after toogled On. |description3= Franc cannot Reload while in pistol mode. |leveling= units/sec}} }} |customlabel= Attack Range |custominfo= 500 |cooldown= 0.8 }} }} Franc prepares to hide himself then take aim and focus. . He will gain and increases his Focus. |description2= Focus allows his next attack be a which damage multiplier is based on how long he is in place. Up to 5 seconds to attain max critical multiplier. |leveling2= }} }} |customlabel= Camouflage Reveal radius |custominfo= 325 |cooldown= |cost= 55 |costtype= mana }} }} Sniper Rifle's Basic Attack against Enemy Champion will Reset the of this spell. |description2= Franc out himself from possible danger to reposition himself and comfortably aim. |range= 425 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Franc channels in place for 2 seconds, himself while loading his rifle a special bullets. Then for the next 4 seconds, he gain a GLOBAL LINE OF SIGHT which reveals all unit in this sight, he can change the direction by using the cursos's direction. He may cast this spell again or use LMB to release for up to 2 Global SHOTS |description2= This will deal to first Enemy Champion it hits, applying for 4 seconds and by 90% for 0.8 seconds. |description3= Deal same amount of damage while its damage is increased by 1% for every . |leveling2= }} |customlabel= Line of Sight Width |custominfo= 85 |speed= 4500 |range= Global |cooldown= |cost= 125 |costtype= mana }} }} |-|Old2 Ability Kit= Abilities Franc weapon can release one shot at a time, where after shot it takes time to reload. It will take 1.5 seconds Reload when standing still and 3 seconds of Reloading while moving. |description2= While Moving and Reloading, he will have }} and ignore unit collision. }} }} Franc uses his pistol gun to fire at short range. While using pistol, he gain a decent }} and }}. |description2= Franc can only have 24 rounds of pistol shot. It can only be Refilled when visiting near Shop. This will instantly Reset his Auto-attack countdown timer after toogled On. |leveling= units/sec}} }} |customlabel= Attack Range |custominfo= 500 |cooldown= 0.4 }} }} Franc himself in place and then takes aim using the Scope. While Scoping, Franc is totally around him and will only Reveal the Line of Sight to the target direction. Any enemy unit passing through the Line of Sight are also revealed by . |description2= Activating this spell again or using LMB, Franc will take a shot that deal Basic Attack with bonus to first unit it hit. |leveling= unit distance}} |leveling2= bonus AD)}}}} |speed= 4500 |cooldown= |cost= 45 |costtype= mana }} }} When Franc stand still for 4 seconds, he enters Focused Stance. While in Focused Stance, Franc Basic Attack toward Enemy Champion who stands still after 1.5 seconds will deal . This skill can stack effect to Prey on the Hole spell. |description2= Critical Strike Multiplier is based on target's missing health. |leveling= }} }} |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= }} }} Franc channels in place for 2 seconds, himself while loading his rifle a special bullet. |description2= He can take a global shot in where his cursor is located by activating this spell again or using LMB. This aill deal to first Enemy Champion it hits, applying for 4 seconds and for a duration. |leveling2= }} seconds}} |speed= 4500 |range= Global |cooldown= |cost= 125 |costtype= mana }} }} |-|Old Ability Kit= Abilities Franc never rely in Rapid Shooting, he focus his harm's way in one shot before he takes reload for seconds. He never gain bonus attack speed per level. For every percent of Bonus Attack Speed comes from ally spells or item stats, it will convert into Bonus Attack Range. |leveling= units }} }} Fires his shock gun that deal Magic Damage and greatly slows for 0.75 second to Target Unit. Unit are also tracked for a duration granting True Sight to target. ||leveling= seconds |range= 700 |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} Marks all the area in where it is out of Sight from Enemy Champion, it is called the Hidden Spot. |description2= Leaps out toward the target position. If he leaps inside the Hidden Spot, he takes aim perfectly that increases his attack range for the next attack. If this attack kills a unit or Critically Strikes, this spell's active will reset. |leveling2= |range= |cooldown= |cost= 75 |costtype= mana }} }} Franc's attack is guaranteed as critical strike against Enemy units who are afflicted by Immobile Crowd Control Effects. This Damage can only be effective to every unit once in every period of time. |description2= Critical Strike Multiplier will increase based on target's missing health. |leveling= seconds |leveling2= }} }} Franc channels in place for a duration, rooting himself in the next 4 seconds his next attack will gain a Global Attack Range. After ending the effect or if he cancel the effect, he gain a boost of speed for 3 seconds. |description2= Activate again to cancel effect. |leveling= seconds |range= 800 |cooldown= |cost= 200 |costtype= mana }} }}